


sunk

by skellettes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellettes/pseuds/skellettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It went by so quickly. </p><p>She was right there, and next thing you know, she's gone.</p><p>The moment you realized, the moment you stopped shouting for help, the moment time seemed to slow down, it hit you hard. Like as if a million anchors let go on your heart all at once. Your limbs felt heavy, and you could feel yourself growing more weaker and vulnerable. You were completely exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >:)

It went by so quickly.

She was right there, and next thing you know, she's gone.

The moment you realized, the moment you stopped shouting for help, the moment time seemed to slow down, it hit you hard. Like as if a million anchors let go on your heart all at once. Your limbs felt heavy, and you could feel yourself growing more weaker and vulnerable. You were completely exposed.

From then on, your ears lost their function. The wails of sirens and commotion of onlookers were merely white noise, the flashing light's glare pierced your eyes through your glasses, and your sight was blurred. The weight of your wet clothes were enough to pull you down. You can hear your heartbeat more clearly now, and you felt numb.

You remember a warm, cloudy day, at the pier you two met.  
Of course, you only came to observe the water, you'd never go swimming. That's never really been your forte, after all.  
She was a beautiful, skilled swimmer from Hawaii, staying here for the spring to visit her sister. It would never happen to you again, the feelings that blossomed inside of you bloomed, and you knew clearly.

You'd fallen in love.

The two of you were inseparable like barnacles on a rock, spending each afternoon with each other, telling each other secrets that you would promise each other to keep, sharing dreams, hopes for the future; you would even tell her some stories of World War II you'd recently learned, and she would be more than happy to listen, not complaining once like the others do.

She'd tell you her fear of loneliness and thunder, her reoccurring dreams of jellyfish, her relationship with her sister, Meenah (which from the sound of it, sounded like a real bitch), and her life back home. It was odd, for a stranger, you'd never realize how much you knew how she FELT.

You remember the first time she held your hand, how she grazed her thumb over yours, her pink manicured nails on your skin. Oh god, how beautiful she looked under the pink and orange sky. The way her eyes would light up, and her warm smile was accompanied by her dimples.  
You would graze your thumb over her freckled cheeks, and she would call you a 'dummy', or better yet, a 'total blob fish'.

She was the reason you'd wake up in the morning in a less grumpy mood than usual. She was the one thing you'd look forward to everyday. She was the waves crashing up to the shore, the bittersweet scent of salt in the ocean. She was the reason you'd catch yourself in a lively mood; she was the first thing that would pop into your mind when you'd hear oldies playing in a distant radio.

 _"Something in the way, she moves, attracts me like no other lover, something in the way, she woos me,"_ The radio would chime.

_"I don't wanna leave her now, you know I believe and how."_

You promised yourself that one day, you'd confess all the built of blubber of feelings, and, if the feeling was mutual, you'd make sure she'd never have to be alone ever again.  
Next thing you know, everything was white.  
You sit up, your eyes adapting to the harsh bright lights and the strong scent of ammonia. People in teal scrubs would pass you in a hurry into different rooms, acting as if you weren't even there.

You didn't even have to think twice why you were here.

As you stood, you'd notice the person sitting beside you.

They sat in a slumped manner, their pierced eyebrows furrowed together as they gnawed on their nails. At first glance, you'd think it was her with a different hairstyle, and a rather urban style in fashion. They turned to look at you, and you already knew who that could be.

She scanned you up and down, removing her hand from her mouth as she raised her chin.

"Water you doin' here, buoy?" She asked gruffly. "Didn't get 'nuff kicks out of watchin' my sister DROWN?" Her volume increased as she sat up, holding onto the arms of the chair as she leaned closer. Her size was way more smaller than you, at the most. Her short physique couldn't compare to your tall figure, but you couldn't help but still feel greatly intimidated.

You could only huff in response. You had full intentions of telling her off about her incompetence, but ask you opened your mouth, words couldn't find their way out. You gulped hard, your fingers clenching into a fist. You shuddered, sitting back down. You held your head in your hands, calming your migraine for only a second. You could feel your lip quiver as you took in a shaky breath, and the warmth of the tips of your ears and cheeks began again.  
No, no, no, no, no. Not here, not with her watching you like this. You may be a hopeless fool, but you are not going to lower your ego by crying in a public place. You need to calm down, just take some deep breaths and relax-

"She didn't like you like that."

You raised your head.

"You've known her for what, 4 months now, and you think she's gonna fall into your arms and agree to- to MARRY you?" Her tone remained gruff as she looked up at you with half lidded eyes behind her fuschia horn rimmed glasses. Mascara smeared down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy. You came to your senses, finally.  
That's her sister. She's grieving more than you are. She has a right to be angry, you get it. If anything, you should stay put and let her release her built up anger. No matter how hurtful.  
"You were somefin'. But, she'd never do anything with you. Not now," She stood, her shoulders pulled back, her posture adjusted.  
"Not ever."

You held your breath, the ends of your shirt clasped tightly in your fists. 

"You need to get over your make-bereef relationship with my sister, guy. It's not healthy for you, and I'm sick of watching you think she actually was aimin' for something other than a friendship. If you REELY knew Feferi, you'd know she'd rather-"

She pursed her lips for a second, as if she could almost feel the damage she'd create. Then, with a toothy grin, she'd ruin you. 

"She'd rather die than to lead you on."


	2. dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song mentioned at the end was Dearest by buddy holly.

She begins to lower her bathing suit cover, stepping out of it one leg at a time.

You, being the proper gentleman you were raised as, avert your eyes as she does so, looking down at your book through your sunglasses.

"What, you're naut going to join me?" She asked.

"No, no. You know I'm not very fond of swimming, you know already." You wave a hand dismissively, flipping the page of your book. World War II: A Paradigm of Hell Through the Eyes of a Soldier. One of the classics.

She flared her nostrils. Your stubborn attitude isn't much to phase her anyway. She begins to remove the rest of her jewelery, starting with her handmade necklaces of blue and rosey pink; honestly, you'd always thought she'd made those in summer camp when she was younger or something. Not that you minded them, it suited her.

Your eyes flicker up to see the necklaces fall to the wooden structure of the boardwalk, and her long, dark hair fall over her tanned shoulders. She flips her hair behind her as she steps down one of the rungs of the wooden ladder on the side of the dock.

"Well, what else could I expect from Mr. Ampora?" She teased. Holding her goggles over her eyes, she pantomimes reading a book, wrinkling her nose as raised her head in a distinguished manner. 

"Oh, I'm Eridan Ampora, and I'm an old fuddy-duddy trapped inside of a 20-something MEGA NERD, and reading about The Vietman War is the only EXCITEMENT in my life, other than warfare artilery, which gives me a MASSIVE BO-"

You throw a grape at her head. 

"Calm yourself, Fef." She snickers, breaking out in one of her giggle fits.

You sigh, hiding your smile behind the your book. 

"Heheh. Well, I'll be off. Don't give yourself papercuts, I'm all out of Hello Kitty bandaids-"

"Hey."

"What is it?" She looked up at you, her eyes wide and questionative. 

"... Be careful." You mutter, lowering your eyes back to your book. 

She scoffs.

"Who are you, my mom? Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

She flashes a grin and blows a kiss before she continues climbing down. 

Jeez. That girl.

You watch her as she's at water level, her sillhouette swimming squickly to another direction.

You remove your sunglasses, taking this opportunity to move that annoying strand of your auburn hair from your face.

Now, you can start to focus without having any distractions, other than the loud horns of the ships pulling in. God, those were obnoxious. 

You place your bookmark in your book, closing it shut and stuffing it back in your satchel, in its place, you take out a journal.

This shit has some wear and tear to it, obviously having some dents, a few rips on the corners of the pages, and, to keep the mess in place, an elastic band holding its contents together. You put your gunglasses back on, fumbling to remove a pen from your satchel. Quickly looking for a blank page in your journal, you wipe the page once more to remove the little eraser residue, those fuckers.

You quickly sketch down as a title: DARLING FEFERI.

  
_How the feeling of enlightenment lingers around you_   
_As if just being in your_ _presence_   
_Is enough to send a man into Nirvana._   
_I just hope one day, you will understand_   
_how much my heart beckons, calling out your name_   
_and with your sweet voice, you enchant me_   
_eyes like colour of eclipses, irises like two broken pieces of_   
_stained glass window,_   
_you are a precious angel fish,_   
_in the aquarium of my heart-_

  
Okay, that end part sounded stupid.

God, you wish you were better at poetry.

You'll have to revise and edit this later.

You glance over your watch. She should be out of the water by now. She's always out before the sunset.

You two would watch it together, like good chums do. Maybe she swam off and went home. 

Wait, she left her phone and things here for you to watch over, plus she wouldn't just DITCH you like that.

She's wouldn't just-

No. She WOULDN'T, wouldn't she?

You stand, overlooking the water. You probably shouldn't panic, it's probably nothing. Maybe she got carried away again. She's probably fine, and here you are, working up a sweat.

Shit, it's not like you're her wife or something. But, she is your friend. A very dear one. You look into the water once more before before pacing back to your original spot.

Who are you kidding.

Something's up. 

You quickly kick off your shoes and pants, your shaky hands removing your shirt, and simply throwing your glasses aside before diving into the water. 

Fuck fuck fuck.

It's freezing.

But that's not going to stop you, anyway. You have one priority.

Swimming to the surface only for quick breaths, you go right back to searching.

Fuck.

This can't be happening. 

You KNOW it can't be happening. 

She's probably already ashore, wondering where you've gone, and you're going to make yourself look stupid by telling her WHY you dove into the freezing water in just your boxers, looking for her corpse, and you'll both laugh your asses off about it later. 

But you don't wanna give up just yet. 

No, she couldn't have- have drowned.

You need to shake that idea out of your head this instant, you're not going to get anywhere if you keep thinking she-

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot something. 

You really wish you didn't, but you did. 

You can see her clearly. Floating there, her hair caught underneath an anchor. If there was a way to cry underwater, you'd already achieved it. 

You scream, only bubbles escaping you, as well as the only air source you had. 

You swim up to the surface for air, basically gasping for sweet oxygen as you made it.

Your warm tears felt foreign to your cold skin. You wail, your hands digging through your hair. Clenching handfuls of hair between your fists, you had every intention to rip it out.

After, of course, you stop crying.

As you sniffle, you snort in water through your nostrils, and it's just hurting your eyes at this point. 

You need to go back for her. 

You take a moment to recollect yourself, diving back down to the plummets where your love was.

You try your best to push off the anchor, only making little progress. You kind of lacked in the upper body strength area. 

Alright, second attempt. Swim back to the surface for more air.

You GASP, diving back in another time.

You give another good shove to the anchor, moving it a better distance than the last time.

Okay, one more time should do the trick. 

Surface.

Gasp.

Dive.

You lean against the god-forsaken anchor, successfully moving it.

Feferi starts to rise, and you swim after, grabbing her waist as you haul her to shore.

Even from yards away, you can hear that radio that was always playing. Something that reminded you of someone wonderful was only going to ruin you. 

_**Dearest, though you're the nearest to my heart.** _

Her warmth was gone, her body was limp, lifeless. Your angel fish is gone.

**_Please don't ever, ever say we'll part._ **

You lay her on the sand, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were still open, half lidded, only a sliver of her beautiful soft brown eyes visible.

A sob racks your body. You whimper, holding onto her cold hand. 

_**You scold, and you are so bold.** _

People start to crowd you immediately, from a safe distance. 

_**Years together, our love will grow old.** _

"Fef," You shudder, squeezing her hand. 

**_You may be a million miles away,_ **

  
"Don't leave me like this. Please." You lower your head, choking up.

**_Please believe me, when you hear me say,_ **

"I never even got to tell you that I-"

**_I love you, I love you._ **

  
From there, you were interupted by concerned onlookers, informing you about an ambulance, or whatever.

You stopped paying attention to them, you could only focus on one thing.

The love of your life is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it.

 


End file.
